


Open Up

by spunker13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aggressive John, Bathroom Sex, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Top John Watson, get ready yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunker13/pseuds/spunker13
Summary: John Watson has only one thing on his mind: putting Sherlock's big mouth to good use.





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy some gratuitous smut and wholesome face-fucking courtesy of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes!
> 
> Let me know if there are typos or crazy errors!!

John slid into the booth at the back corner of the pub to face the buzzing crowd, boots wet with spilled ale. He wrapped his hand around his own pint and took a long sip. Beneath his cable-knit jumper, his muscles were tense with anticipation. His Sig Sauer was hot at his lower back. He never really needed it, but it was a welcomed feeling: the security of his gun.

The front door opened again and let in the biting wind from outside. Plenty of party-goers hissed and complained at the slender man walking through. John could recognize that mop of curls in a crowd of fifty-thousand. Sherlock didn’t lower his collar or unwind himself from that bloody dramatic coat until he flopped himself down in front of John.

“Of all the places,” he started to whine.

“No.” John said flatly. Sherlock’s lips pinched shut. “I don’t want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the night.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed.

“Understood?”

Sherlock opened his mouth again, but quickly shut it when he noticed the stern glare in John’s eyes. John slid his pint toward Sherlock.

“Drink.”

Despite how much Sherlock detested the yeasty taste of ale, he loved that dark look in John’s face, and there was nothing he wanted more in that very moment than to satisfy that hungry stare. Sherlock downed the pint in just a few gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set his lips in a satisfied smirk.

John didn’t look so satisfied though, and his smugness fell.

“Get me another.”

Sherlock bit back his snarky retort and raised his fingers to bring someone over. John lunged forward and fisted Sherlock’s collar. Adrenaline surged through Sherlock’s veins at John’s suddenness, and how despite the violent movement, the table hardly rattled. The dimness of the pub didn’t allow for Sherlock to read John’s expression as well as he was used to, but John’s eyes were dark with something he couldn’t quite pinpoint despite its familiarity. Since the start of their little arrangement, Sherlock has found John to be unpredictable. He found it a bit unsettling at first: not being able to see John’s decisions before he could actually make them. But now, excitement coursed through Sherlock’s veins.

John released Sherlock and settled back against the booth.

“Go get me another.” The steel in John’s voice made a shiver run through Sherlock’s spine. His cock was certainly interested in John’s ferocity. Sherlock swung his leg around to step out.

“Take off your coat.” Sherlock stood and removed his coat with his eyes firmly glued on John’s expressionless face. He dressed in all black today, noticing John’s mood the very moment he rolled out of bed. John loved when he wore all black- the stark contrast of the fabric against his gorgeously pale skin. Sherlock shouldered his way to the bar, ignoring the intense glares of the other patrons, and ordered another drink. Sherlock placed the pint in front of John.

“Sit with me, Sherlock.” A hot wave washed through him as he slid into John’s side of the booth. The moment Sherlock settled in, John placed his hand in his lap. His fingers curled down Sherlock’s inner thigh, but didn’t move any further, even with Sherlock’s anxious fidgeting. John gulped down half the pint without even a glance toward his partner. Sherlock glared expectantly at him.

When John didn’t utter a word at the end of his glass, Sherlock huffed, “Are we going to do this?”

There were no words exchanged or even a glance. Just an unbearably tight squeeze of his inner thigh. Sherlock tried to squirm away from John’s painful grasp, but the doctor held him down.

“What did I tell you about talking?”

“I’m sorry-” A high squeal escaped from Sherlock’s tight lips as John’s fingernails dug into his sensitive skin through his trousers.

“Get up and go to the loo. Enter the first empty stall and sit on the toilet with your clothes on.” Sherlock cringed at the idea of ruining his fine tailored clothes on the bodily fluids of the common drunk.

John continued speaking with an unfaltering vice grip on his thigh. “Leave the door unlocked. I want to see your feet on the floor.” John let go of him, leaving a pulsating pain in his flesh. “Now go.”

Sherlock rushed toward the loo, nearly crashing into someone on their way out. There were only two others inside as he hurried into the first stall on his right. Closing the door behind him, he grabbed some paper to wipe the seat before positioning himself to look as elegant as possible despite his environment.

Sherlock waited what felt like hours before the sound of a familiar set of booted footsteps entered. He only wore his boots when they were playing out in public. It was a reminder to Sherlock of his current place when he felt particularly verbally abusive.

John greeted the other men before pausing at Sherlock’s stall. Sherlock’s heart beat rapidly. He tried his best to keep his breathing calm, but he could feel John’s presence thick in the air, predatory and intoxicating. Sherlock’s trousers were tighter across his lap with his cock half-erect. With just enough sense, Sherlock considered how pathetic he must look, waiting for John to violate him in the loo of a cheap pub. Sherlock’s breath hitched as he watched John’s feet shift with movement just as he opened the stall door and stepped in as if there wasn’t a grown man taking up a majority of its space. John had Sherlock’s coat in hand and hung it on the small hook on the back of the door, just covering the crack between the door and the frame. The coat fell just an inch away from the floor, and Sherlock thanked whoever would hear it that his favorite (and expensive) coat wasn’t subjected to the bacterially hazardous floor.

“Have any comments?”

Sherlock had plenty. When didn’t he? But seeing John’s jaw working tightly, he kept quiet and shook his head. John reached down and gripped Sherlock’s cock. He leaned forward into Sherlock’s ear.

“You may be the “Great Detective” to the rest of the world,” John growled, “but with me, you’re just a posh boy who hasn’t learned the meaning of silence.” John gripped his chin roughly, pinning his cheeks against his teeth.

“Open.” John released Sherlock’s mouth to let the taller man drop open his mouth. John undid his jeans and pulled out his thick cock. Sherlock swore to himself. A lot of people might agree that Sherlock Holmes has a big mouth, but for John’s dick, it was hardly enough.

Their height difference was solved with Sherlock seated, but even though Sherlock had swallowed John down plenty of times in the past, the aggression by which John shoved into his mouth was new. John held tightly onto Sherlock’s throat as he fucked into his mouth. Sherlock tried his best to keep eye contact with him. That was one of Sherlock’s major requirements in their relationship: that he got to see the changes in John’s facial expressions when they were together. Sherlock wanted to file away every crease and muscle twitch in his Mind Palace for future use, whether it be to determine John’s mood, or to just wank off to when John was away too long at surgery.

John’s hand tightened around his throat and pushed him until the back of his head met the tile. Sherlock hollowed out his cheeks and kept as still as possible while John kept up a punishing pace. Saliva flowed freely from the corners of his mouth, coating his clothed hard-on. The head of John’s cock was threatening to choke him as he gagged and coughed around it. Sherlock’s arse was slipping from the toilet. He reached out for the bar on the wall to keep himself up, other hand scrabbling for purchase on John’s straining forearm. The tight grip on Sherlock’s throat was making the loo around him swirl and drag; his strained breathing sounded muffled to his own ears.

John used his other hand, originally supporting himself against the wall, to yank Sherlock by the collar to the floor. Sherlock fell hard on his knees, his mouth still attached to John’s heavy cock. He reached up unsteadily to hold onto John’s hips, but his hands were slapped away. The rush of air was making his head spin worse. His untouched dick throbbed painfully in his pants. Sherlock leaned into the thrusts as he placed his palms on the floor. John wrapped his fingers in Sherlock’s thick curls and held Sherlock’s face to his cock. Sherlock’s nose was shoved into the dark blond curls of his pubic hair, smelling of sweat and pure John. Tears ran down his cheeks as he choked around John. Spit gurgled around John’s length.

John pulled back and shoved into Sherlock’s mouth again. He did this several more times before the tightness in his belly was reaching its height. He thrust into the back of Sherlock’s mouth one more time, cock hardening even more as he came down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock was staring up at him with red, watery eyes, semen and saliva seeping from the corner of his mouth. John pulled out halfway and rode the rest of his orgasm, milking every last drop of his seed onto Sherlock’s tongue. John finally pulled all the way out and spoke gruffly with his stiff cock in hand.

“Let me see.”

Sherlock opened his mouth. The sight of his own semen mixed with Sherlock’s spit in his abused mouth brought another bead of cum to his tip.

“Swallow it all.” Sherlock gulped it down with his mouth open, savoring the bitter warmth of it. John tilted Sherlock’s chin up and reentered Sherlock’s mouth for him to clean off with his tongue. The sensitivity was almost unbearable as the detective lapped up the cooling cum off his cock and kissed it wetly. John thrust again, reluctant to leave the warmth of Sherlock’s mouth, but watching the haze in Sherlock’s normally razor-edged stare reminded him that his turn was over.

John withdrew his cock and tucked himself away despite Sherlock’s whine. He stared down at Sherlock’s lax body, mouth red from use and gaze far-away.

“Sherlock,” John whispered with a gentle touch to his flushed cheek. “Talk to me.”

“J- John,” Sherlock muttered.

“Come on. Let’s get you home so we can finish you up.” John reached down to help Sherlock up to his wobbly feet. Sherlock leaned heavily on him while John dressed him in his coat. He kissed Sherlock’s soft mouth, not expecting to receive anything more than a delicate opening of his lips.

“Can you walk?” Sherlock nodded. “Right.” John was about to open the stall door when he grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Sherlock’s head was far away. His body felt loose and light, but he gathered enough intelligence to look at John adoringly and smile.

“I love you, Sherlock. I’m going to worship every inch of you in our bed.” John fixed Sherlock’s hair and made sure his coat was buttoned enough to keep his tented trousers from causing a scene out in public. The World’s Greatest Detective had a reputation to uphold after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments, keyboard smashes, or kudos if you liked my short fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! <3<3


End file.
